Wicked Love
by DarkMajishian69
Summary: Dimitri has left Rose to become Tasha's Gaurdian : Rose becomes upset and starts going back to her old self but when Dimitri comes back after 2 years and Tasha is pregnate what will Rose do? Can he save her from herself or will she find someone else to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyya another one of my FanFictions obviously Dimitri has left Rose and she's messed up and starts acting like before she ran away (getting trashed and dressing…inappropriately…lol. REVIEW! Should I make this a one-shot? Lemme Know!**

**HELP! Would you guys like a Christian/Rose, Adrian/Rose OR Dimitri/Rose paring. REVEIW AND TELL ME! 3**

RPOV

I just couldn't take it anymore he hurt me to much this time I HATE HIM, the love of my life has just left me for some other slut. URGG I can't believe it.

*********Flashback*********

"Rose I have decided to take the job with Tasha me being here distracts you to much and I just don't love you like that I've moved on and now you have too as well I'll be here for another week but I will not be your mentor starting from tomorrow"

WHAT! NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENINGTASHA HAS SOMETHING COMING FOR HER.

I kept my face free of emotion but inside I was burning up and I stared at him just looking to into his deep brown eyes but I saw nothing his guardian mask was on and but I new it pained him to do this. Didn't It?

Just to test that I did something I would never have done.

" I no and I've moved on to; way back anyway just for me to say good bye to you do you think we could train one last time together comrade" in my man-eating voice and to top it off the smile I new no man could ever resist.

He hesitated before saying "I guess we could" I saw his guardian mask slip and I saw sadness and lust in his eyes, he was obviously hurt that I said that I moved on but I haven't and I think he new that but was unsure.

Fortunately I new a certain someone that has been in love with me since the first time he laid eyes on me and im not talking about Dimitri. Im talking about Adrian Ivashkov yeah I felt bad for kind off using him but seriously Adrian was the best boyfriend any one could ever have he's kind, gorgeous and whole bunch of other things and I even think I love him a bit.

I told Dimitri that we would meet in the gym in 30min so I could go visit Adrian and change into my training clothes.

I went up to my room to change into some black training shorts and a white sports bra I applied light eye make up and swung my back pack over my shoulder, before I left I looked into my mirror and I looked HOT.

I knocked on Adrian's door and he answered a few seconds later.

"Little Dhampir what a nice surprise"

"Hey Adrian I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out late on after my training?"

Adrian was clearly shocked but quickly regained his senses and replied

"Sure Little Dhampir where do you wanna meet"

"Uhh how bout you meet me in the gym in an hour?"

Adrian's face lit up at the thought "Sure I'll meet you there"

And with that I set off to the gym I was 10 minutes early but oh well I started on my warm up stretches and five minutes later Dimitri came through the door, I ignored him and went on with my stretches.

"So comrade what are we gonna do today?"

"What we always do first Roza. Run" I could feel my face soften when he called me Roza, but then I snapped out of my little daze and returned to reality. He was leaving me for that bitch Tasha sorry Christian and remembering him saying that he had moved on.

"My name is not Roza its Rose R-O-S-E WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT YOU SAY THAT YOU'VE MOVED ON THAN YOU COME HERE SAYING MY OLD NICKNAME. WHAT THE FUCK COMRADE."

I was so damn angry; how could he be such a hypocrite and not even he could fix this now so I set of ashamed of myself for letting my mask slip. I stuffed my ear phones in my ear and started my 40 laps. 20 minutes later I came through the doors and saw Dimitri reading his western novels not looking up when I came through the doors.

I looked around and saw a mat set out and my face broke into a wide grin, we were going to do some sparring. YES now I can finally show Dimitri what happens when he messes with Rose Hathaway.

I walked over to the matt and watched Dimitri come over and read in his fighting stance. I get more blows on him than I have ever and he only got a couple on me I really think he was shocked when I got him right in the stomach that made him fall over, he was already so tried we had been going at it for more than 40 minutes when Adrian came threw the door looking handsome as ever. I helped Dimitri up and went over and gave Adrian a sweet 5 second kiss.

I turned around to see Dmitri's eyes full of jealousy, sadness and anger. HA serves him right for what he did. I went and collected the rest of my things and intertwined my fingers with Adrian's.

"Cya Comrade hope I didn't hurt you to much, you sure hurt me"

Just like that I turned and went out the door hand in hand with my new soon to be 'boyfriend'

**DONE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT, please tell me if there is anything I should fix up when I get about 3-4 reviews I'll update again. R&R REVIEW **

**-DarkMajishian.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there this is the Chapter 2, sorry I took so long to update I have been working on my other FanFiction (Why Didn't You Tell Me). R&R**

**A/N: I spelt Majishian wrong on purpose just to be different. Hehe =D**

DPOV

I just stood there looking at the door. How could she look so happy didn't she love me? How could Rose do this to me? Yes I did take the job with Tasha but for her own good, and now she is off with that disgrace Adrian.

I didn't no what to do, so I took off running towards the Guardian Dorms. I was halfway there when Alice stepped in front of me. I really didn't like Alice; she was terribly rude to me and never once when she talked to me was it something nice. I never new why this had happened?

Alice was 27 had 8 molnija marks and 1 battle scar. Yes even tho' she was rude, she was one heck of a fighter and … beautiful.

"Going somewhere Belikov?"

"Yes a matter of fact I am" I tried to say it in the most polite voice possible.

"Oh really what Rose didn't take it well that you are leaving to be Tasha's Guardian?" WHAT HOW DID SHE NO THIS?

"Don't worry Tasha told me her self"

"And why exactly would she tell you Alice"

"Jeez calm down Belly Boy, beside I think we better start being nice to each other if were going to be guarding Tasha together" What! No she can't Tasha was assigned to one guardian.

"I don't believe you and my name is Guardian Belikov if you don't mind" Her face suddenly became very hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SPEAK DOWN TO ME; I HAVE MORE MOLNIJA MARKS THAN YOU EVER HAVE."

"Only 2 more Alice"

"Yes but I guess you forget I have a battle scar. What does that mean again Belikov" I clearly lost that one, so I simply stared at the ground.

"It means that in battle you counted to many strigoi to count." I mumbled.

"I guess your right, but now if YOU don't mind, I have better things to do than watch you morn in sadness" and just like that she sped off towards the gym, and I returned to my room; took a shower and a long nap.

APOV

"So what would you like to do, aye Rose? We could go out and get smashed or we could play truth or dare with the gang or we co-" I was just about to finish that sentence when she cut me off.

"Let's go find the gang aye, get Christian and Mase back for the last truth or dare." I chuckled at the memory, lets just say that it include the words Dare, Pregnant, Dimitri and Adrian.

"Sure love lets do this"

_**Sorry I no short chapter but I am getting tired ): but please review I'm aiming to get at least 10 reviews before my next update so yeah.**_


	3. Authors Note

**HEY :)**

This is just a quick authors note sorta thing.. I know that I haven't updated in like a year but I really would like to continue some of my stories BUT, I have 7 stories on hold and am going to start with two. So it would massively help me out if you could review or PM me saying which two I should continue first then followed by the others

The reason I'm doing this is because when I logged into my account and looked at the traffic stats it showed people still reading my horrible creations LMAO and I hate it when stories finish like that ;)

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW OR PM ME!

Yours truly

-DarkMajishian.x


End file.
